Idylles
by Getalo
Summary: La relation secrète de Stan et Kyle va vite se compliquer.. YAOI !  Couples: Kyan au moins pour le moment, pour le reste on verra plus tard !
1. Prologue

Butters, qui ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool (j'avais d'ailleurs vu Cartman verser bien plus de vodka dans son verre que de coca) était à moitié ivre mort et mort de rire en même temps, pendu à mon bras au passage, la musique à fond me donnait la migraine et l'alcool commençait à me monter à la tête... Fallait que je sorte d'ici, que je prenne un peu l'air.

Je poussais doucement Butters pour qu'il me lâche mais il s'étala carrément par terre. Sans y faire attention je continuais mon chemin en poussant des gens ici et là et j'eus droit a quelques « Oh ! » d'indignation, m'en fichant toujours, je repérai enfin la sortie. _Putain c'est toujours aussi immense chez Token.._ me dis-je en poussant la porte. L'air frais me fit du bien, je m'adossais à un mur un peu plus loin pour fumer une clope tranquillement. Alors que j'en cherchais une fébrilement dans ma veste une voix me fit sursauter: « _Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de fumer. » _murmura Stan en s'approchant. Il avait l'air un peu déçu mais fatigué aussi.

« _J'y travaille »_ répondis-je seulement en approchant la cigarette de mes lèvres. Peine perdue, Stan me l'arracha de la bouche avant même que j'eus le temps de l'allumer et la jeta par terre. « _Kyle, arrête avec ces saloperies ça te bousille la santé.. » _Je soupirai et lui demandais comment il avait fait pour me retrouver. « _Je t'ai vu sortir, t'avais vraiment_ _l'air de t'emmerder » _sourit-il, « _Enfin de mon coté c'était pas mieux, ça me saoulait de voir Bebe et Kenny se rouler des pelles et se toucher sur le canapé, donc je t'ai suivi. » _Je levai la tête pour le détailler plus attentivement, il portait ce tee-shirt noir avec écrit ''_don't believe me'' _que j'aimais beaucoup et un slim bien taillé qui mettait ses fines jambes mais musclées en valeur. Et aussi ses fesses, pensai-je. Ses mèches noires et un peu trop longues lui tombaient devant les yeux. Des putains d'yeux bleus profonds. Vous savez, aussi beaux qu'un fond de piscine extérieure quand il y a du soleil. (Note de l'auteur: j'avoue m'être un peu craqué sur cette phrase) Il était devenu bien mignon et avait gardé un peu de son innocence d'enfant et son amour pour les animaux. Il fait pratiquement ma taille aujourd'hui et est toujours aussi sportif. Moi ? Et bien grâce au ciel je m'étais débarrassé de mon ancienne et affreuse coupe affro que je détestais tant pour quelque chose de plus dompté déjà. Mes cheveux sont plus lisses mais encore légèrement bouclés, et toujours roux bien sur. Je ne suis plus l'intello que j'étais avant, j'ai de bonnes notes mais sans plus vu que je ne fais plus vraiment d'efforts malgré les gueulantes de ma mère. Je suis un peu plus grand, maigre et moins musclé que Stan, mon corps étant bâti plus naturellement. Soudain il me fit un sourire, un sourire spécial Stan et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Quand mon cerveau engourdi par l'alcool s'en rendit enfin compte, je repoussai Stan un peu trop vivement. « _Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! » _l'accusai-je. Il afficha un air consterné et agacé. « _Kyle y'a personne ici et me dis pas que t'en as pas envie.. » _Je ne sus que répondre, effectivement il y avait peu de chance qu'on nous voie mais je voulais en être certain. Cependant Stan avait raison, j'avais bien envie de lui rouler une pelle, là, maintenant alors qu'il avait son visage si près du mien et que j'avais encore pas mal d'alcool dans le sang. Me voyant hésiter il retenta sa chance et je le laissai faire cette fois. Il m'attaqua carrément la bouche et je me détendis et fermai les yeux pendant que sa langue caressait la mienne. Je l'attrapai par la taille pour le maintenir encore plus près de moi et il noua ses bras autour de mon cou, une main caressant mes cheveux. On était bien comme ça et on se tenait chaud l'un contre l'autre. Je me perdis dans cet instant, ma main se frayant un passage sous son tee-shirt.. Ce genre de moment arrivait trop peu souvent à mon goût, étant donné qu'on devait toujours être sur nos gardes mais là j'avais l'intention d'en profiter le plus possible.

Soudain des éclats de rire nous firent sursauter et automatiquement Stan s'éloigna de moi précipitamment. Furieux je regardai vers ceux qui venaient de tout gâcher, je ne les connaissait pas mais ils étaient apparemment complètement arrosés et gloussaient pour un rien. Au moins ils ne nous ont pas vus, me dis-je.

La main de Stan se glissa dans la mienne et il me souffla à l'oreille: « _Viens restons pas là, il y a plein d'autres endroits ou on peut être tranquille »_ Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. Je le suivis dans l'obscurité, lui faisant confiance pour trouver son chemin dans le noir. On ne voyait bientôt plus grand chose, loin des éclairages de la grande maison de Token. J'éprouvais une grande satisfaction de m'en éloigner, à l'heure qu'il est ils devaient surement tous être en train de vomir un peu partout ou dans le cas de Kenny de danser tout nu en poursuivant des filles. Token poussera encore une gueulante le lendemain, quand tout le monde aura bien une bonne gueule de bois pour qu'ils l'aident à nettoyer et à ranger et les plus sobres auront le temps de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Un rire nerveux et vraiment idiot m'échappa alors, j'avais dans l'idée que Stan et moi on sera loin demain matin. « _Pourquoi tu ris ? » _me demanda-t-il intrigué par ma réaction. « _Fais pas attention, je pensais à un truc. »_ dis-je en serrant un plus sa main. Il me sourit, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce qui ne m'aurait même pas étonné, puisqu'on lisait inconsciemment l'un dans l'autre comme dans un livre. Il m'entraina plus loin, quelque part ou on pourra tranquillement dormir l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.


	2. Gueule de bois et autres problèmes

**Chapitre 1**

_**Je veux d'abord dire un grand merci à Radio Euphoria et à June Mary Rosenfield pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !Ça me motive beaucoup à publier la suite de savoir qu'il y a quand même des gens qui l'attende !**_

_**Voilà le premier vrai chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand chose mais qui est indispensable pour mettre l'histoire en place avec l'apparition prochaine d'un nouveau personnage important, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) **_

_Pov Kyle_

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Que dis-je, fou amoureux. On se connait depuis la maternelle et on est aujourd'hui en relation secrète depuis environ deux ans. Enfin par 'secrète' je veux dire que mes parents ne sont et ne doivent surtout pas être au courant, ça reviendrait à du suicide de leur dire.. Kenny le sait évidemment, il devine toujours tout. Cartman nous traite de tafiole depuis la nuit des temps de toute façon et pour les autres ils doivent s'en douter à mon avis, ce qu'ils pensent m'est un peu égal du moment que personne n'ait la bonne idée d'aller en discuter avec ma mère. Ça a commencé tout doucement entre Stan et moi, naturellement. On se voyait quasiment tous les jours, dans le village perdu de South Park personne ne connaissait deux meilleurs amis plus soudés qu'on l'était avant. On l'est toujours évidement mais on est plus que ça aujourd'hui.

J'étais effrayé quand j'ai compris clairement ce que je ressentais pour Stan, c'était quelque chose de tellement fort et intense. Enfin quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas sensé ressentir pour votre meilleur ami. On était plutôt tactile, ça paraît normal entre amis mais en y repensant maintenant on l'était déjà beaucoup à l'époque. Je me rappelle bien de nos rires, de nos jeux et quand, lorsque que nous étions fatigué nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé des Marsh. Il n'était pas rare alors que Stan caresse doucement ma tignasse rousse pour que je m'endorme plus rapidement ou que ce soit moi qui passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins et noirs. Ces gestes agréables et plutôt anodins nous avaient déjà valu des désapprobations de la part de son père. Un jour j'avais entendu une conversation entre ses parents pendant que Stan dormait, nous devions avoir 11 ou 12 ans à l'époque et Randy s'inquiétait pour son fils:

« _Sharon tu ne trouves pas que Stan et Kyle soient..hum comment dire un peu trop proches ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Ils sont encore jeunes c'est normal à cet âge là » _

_« Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils sont un peu **trop** proches, c'est vrai quoi ils se voient tous les jours, ils s'invitent à dormir au minimum une fois par semaine, ils ne se lâchent pas Sharon ! C'est un peu malsain quand même ! »_

Randy n'en était pas à ses premières allusions sur le fait que Stan et moi étions complètement gay l'un pour l'autre. Il le disait déjà quand nous avions 9 ans, c'est pour dire. Stan en était conscient mais je crois qu'il n'y faisait pas attention, il avait appris à ignorer son père et ses nombreux délires adolescents, et surtout à l'époque il était convaincu qu'il avait tort et que ça lui passerait bien un jour.

J'avais plus de respect pour Sharon, qui se fichait bien de ce que disait son mari (qu'elle avait appris avec sagesse à considérer comme un grand enfant) et qui voulait seulement le bonheur de son fils. Je crois qu'elle sait et qu'elle a toujours su pour Stan et moi mais elle n'a jamais tenté de nous séparer ou de faire soigner son fils comme dit ma mère encore aujourd'hui. (si elle savait..) Ce jour là elle avait demandé à son mari si celui-ci trouvait que son fils avait l'air malheureux, Randy avait balbutié un 'non mais' avant que sa femme le coupe et mette fin à la discussion en disant que tout était parfais dans ce cas.

Je fus tiré de mes souvenirs par Stan qui bougea sur mon torse. Il était complètement allongé sur moi, m'empêchant de ressentir le froid, qui régnait presque toute l'année à South Park. La veille (ou plutôt il y a quelques heures) on avait atteint le bois derrière chez Token, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, je m'étais étalé par terre. Stan riait aux éclats et déblatérait tous pleins de trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens mais qui dans le contexte paraissaient tout à fait normaux. Après il s'était mit à danser, enfin il avait essayé car ayant bu autant voire plus que moi il vacillait dangereusement. Je l'avais admiré un moment, éclairé par la lumière de la lune avant qu'il ne tombe juste à coté de moi. Ensuite on s'était embrassé et caressé jusqu'à ce que, ivres morts, on s'endorme l'un sur l'autre.. Bref ça avait été une nuit mémorable. (Même si je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de tout) Le soleil commençait à se pointer, Stan dormait comme un bébé sur moi et la forêt était silencieuse. Je pouvais cuver tranquillement et en profiter un maximum avant d'être harcelé de sms par ma mère. Stan bougeait un peu dans son sommeil, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu finalement..

_Pov Stan_

J'avais encore la tête en vrac quand je rentrais chez moi, un sourire débile toujours pendu à mes lèvres et les yeux fatigués. Ma mère me jeta un coup d'œil à mon arrivée, soupira légèrement et m'ordonna d'aller prendre une douche sous prétexte que je puais l'alcool mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle était cool pour ça et me laissai faire à peu près tout ce que je voulais, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur. Mon père lui il n'avait rien à me dire, il faisait la tournée des bars avec mon oncle Jimbo et ses autres potes chasseurs (que je n'aimais pas beaucoup d'ailleurs) tous les week-end alors autant dire qu'il finissait bourré encore plus souvent que moi. C'était pour Kyle que je m'inquiétais, sa mère étant la mère poule par excellence il n'avait pas intérêt à renter dans le même état que moi.. Il m'avait assuré que ça irait et qu'il irait surement faire un tour avec Kenny avant de rentrer chez lui, histoire d'être un peu plus frais et présentable. Il préférait rentrer en retard que de rentrer dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissé (on aurait dit un mort qui venait de sortir de sa tombe) et ainsi subir les foudres de sa mère. Son père quant à lui n'avait pas souvent son mot à dire,

il se pliait à l'autorité de sa femme pour être tranquille. Il était plutôt cool sinon.

Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, sauf que Shelley s'y était enfermé une fois de plus. Elle devait y être depuis au moins 1 heure comme d'habitude.. Soyons courtois ça peut peut être marcher: « _Shelley t'as bientôt fini je dois prendre une douche ?... ». _Un léger silence s'installa, puis: « _T'AVAIS QU'À LA PRENDRE AVANT CRÉTIN ! PAS QUESTION QUE JE TE LA LAISSE MAINTENANT, DÉGAGE ! »_

Bon ben j'aurai essayé. Toujours aussi charmante ma grande sœur quand elle gueule, en plus là à s'égosiller comme une brute c'est mon mal de crâne qui revient... Tant pis pour la douche, je vais me recoucher dans un vrai lit moi. Je m'affalais dans mes couvertures et poussai un soupir d'aise en étirant mes membres engourdis par l'alcool et l'effort. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir et ma dernière pensée fut pour Kyle, je me serais bien servi de lui comme oreiller, c'est encore plus confortable pensai-je.

_Pov Kyle_

J'avais laissé Stan devant chez lui à contrecœur et avais dû refouler l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras avant de le laisser partir. Il était trop mignon à se frotter les yeux et à geindre. Puis je m'étais mis en route pour aller voir Kenny. Une décision plus sage que de tenter de rentrer en douce chez moi, étant donné que ça ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux puisque ma mère devait être en train de guetter mon arrivée. Je le trouvais assez rapidement vu qu'il traînait toujours dehors, il était en train de fumer une clope sur un banc avec Butters. Il me fit signe de loin de me joindre à eux. Kenneth, Kenny ou Ken pour les intimes (c'est-à-dire la plupart des filles de South Park) était le tombeur par excellence, blond aux yeux bleus délavés, mince mais c'était surtout un gros obsédé. Un pote en or aussi, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. J'ai une grande estime pour lui, son père est alcoolique au dernier degré et il n'arrête pas de s'engueuler avec sa femme, il a déjà levé la main sur son fils plusieurs fois, quand celui-ci défend sa mère ou son frère ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison en fait. C'est le genre de type qui vit vraiment dans la merde mais qui garde toujours le sourire devant ses amis. Quand je fus à sa hauteur il me lança un sourire moqueur:

« _Oua Kyle tu verrais ta tête on dirait un zombie ! »_

Je lui répondis par une sorte de grognement indéchiffrable.

« _Enfin c'est pas pire que Butters, j'ai préféré m'occuper de lui après l'avoir trouvé gisant à moitié mort sur un tapis, il avait dégueulé partout le pauvre et en plus Token lui hurlait dessus pour qu'il nettoie.. Il comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui disait ! »_

Je remarquai alors enfin Butters à sa gauche, qui n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il était replié sur lui même et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

« _En plus tu connais ses darons, ça va pas être la joie quand il va rentrer chez lui ! »_

Effectivement les parents de Butters étaient encore pires que ma mère dans le genre, depuis son enfance il est sans arrêt puni pour un rien. Tient je me rappelle une fois ou ils l'avaient privé de sortie sous prétexte qu'il leur faisait des grimaces alors que c'était l'expression naturelle de son visage. C'est pour dire..

« _Je vais encore être puni... » _gémit-il.

« _Je suis désolé Butters, _dis-je en lui tapant gentiment dans le dos. _Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Cartman profiter de ta naïveté, enfin je veux dire j'aurais dû te surveiller, excuse moi. »_

« _Merci Kyle mais c'est pas ta faute, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même et.. Oh hamburger ! »_

Il devint livide tout d'un coup et par réflexe je fis un écart. Kenny poussa un soupir, fit lever Butters pour l'emmener vomir un peu plus loin.

« _T'en fais pas mon vieux ça ira mieux après, faut que tu te vides un peu c'est normal. »_

Pauvre Butters, je me sentais un peu coupable quand même, c'était pas une très bonne idée de l'avoir laissé seul avec Cartman, surtout que celui-ci est capable du pire et tout ça pour aller batifoler avec Stan. J'avais un peu pensé qu'à moi sur ce coup... Mais je ne le regrettais pas vraiment finalement. Une voix que j'associais le plus souvent avec l'expression même du dégout et de la haine me tira de mes pensées.

« _Putain les mecs vous êtes des connards ! Comme vous vous étiez tous tiré j'ai été obligé de faire la femme de ménage avec Clyde ! Et c'était trop dégueu je veux plus jamais refaire un truc pareil ! »_

Cartman que je n'avais même pas vu arriver malgré sa masse imposante affichait un air contrarié qui me procura une certaine satisfaction. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'il disait..

« _Toi t'as accepté d'aider Token ? Mon cul oui tu ne ferais rien pour quelqu'un d'autre même si on te gueulait dessus à moins que ça te rapporte quelque chose ! »_

Kenny sembla approuver ce que je disais et rajouta en soutenant le pauvre Butters:

« _Et t'as vu l'état dans lequel t'as mis Butters ! Il était pas loin de faire un comas éthylique à cause de toi, j'me demande bien qui c'est le connard ! »_

Cartman ne sembla pas s'en faire du tout et haussa les épaules:

« _Hé c'est pas ma faute si il tient pas l'alcool, c'est qu'une tapette et toi le juif tu fermes ta gueule ! Ça m'arrive d'être gentil et d'aider les autres des fois ! »_

Un silence consterné suivit. Connaissant Cartman depuis la maternelle je me demande comment il peut encore dire des trucs pareils en pensant qu'on tomberait dans le panneau.

_« …. Bon ok j'lui ai dit que je ferais rien sans une rémunération mais c'est normal non ? J'allais pas non plus nettoyer les merdes des autres pour rien ! »_

Je soupirai presque de soulagement. On ne changera pas Cartman.

« _Et tu lui as demandé combien ? » _demanda Kenny.

Le sourire machiavélique de Cartman s'agrandit.

« _Je l'ai fait chanter jusqu'à atteindre les 70 euros, il avait pas trop le choix en même temps, ses parents allaient rentrer et la maison était dans un vrai bordel. De toute façon il est bourré de fric, il _

_fait pas la différence entre un billet de 200 et un billet de 20 ce type alors on s'en branle. »_

70 euros pour un peu de nettoyage, c'est vraiment le roi des salauds ce mec.

« _Et tu vas en faire quoi ? » _lança Kenny en ressortant une clope de sa poche.

« _Je sais pas trop encore, je vais p'têtre m'acheter la game sphere 360 » _dit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire sadique puisqu'il savait très bien que Stan et moi on convoitait cette nouvelle console hors de prix depuis un moment déjà. Je choisi avec sagesse de l'ignorer pour une fois, j'étais trop mort pour me disputer avec lui en plus.

« _Tient Kinny tu me passes une clope ? »_

_« Pas question tu m'en dois déjà 3 j'te rappelle ! T'en veux une Kyle ? »_

J'acceptais et tendis machinalement la main avant de suspendre mon geste et de me rappeler que j'avais pas intérêt, Stan allait forcément sentir l'odeur de la clope sur moi.

« _Ben alors qu'est ce qui se passe Kawlh ? T''as peur que ta p'tite copine te fasse la gueule si tu fumes ? »_

Merde j'allais vraiment le tuer cette fois..

« _Tin t'es con Cartman c'est pour sa mère qu'il s'inquiète, elle serait capable de le tuer rien que si elle apprenait qu'il fume. »_

Merci Kenny soupirais-je intérieurement. En plus il avait raison, je l'avait complètement oublié celle-la.

« _Kinny sois sympa quoi, file moi la sienne il en veut pas de toute façon ! » _

« _J'ai dit non ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'achèterais pas un paquet toi même avec le fric que t'as soutiré à Token ? »_

« _Oh vous faites chier les mecs ! Si c'est comme ça je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison ! »_

Chouette il s'est tiré, ça fait du bien surtout que sa voix de crécelle me bourdonnait dans la tête à cause de ma gueule de bois de la veille.

« _Bon débarras tient.. » _grommela Kenny en crachant de la fumée. Puis il sembla se rappeler d'un truc important:

« _Hé Kyle je t'ai pas raconté au fait hier ? T'as loupé quelque chose c'était énorme ! On a fait un strip poker avec pleins de nanas, c'était trop chaud ! A la fin y'en avait deux qu'étaient plus qu'en string et qu'essayaient de cacher leurs nichons, et puis après j'étais trop mort pour m'en souvenir mais d'après Wendy je leur ais couru après à poil en faisant l'avion puis le lustre m'est tombé sur la gueule. Dommage non ? »_

Ça finit toujours comme ça avec Kenny, il arrive forcément à brancher pleins de filles puisqu'il est chaud comme la braise mais il lui arrive à chaque fois un truc fâcheux et souvent il meurt de façon idiote avant de pouvoir se les faire.. Oui j'ai bien dit il meurt souvent mais faut pas chercher, il se passe des choses étranges à South Park.

« _Ah et puis tient au fait y'avait cette fille là, Rebecca. Tu sais elle a habité à South Park un moment quand on était petit avec son frère ? Hé ben elle est revenue, elle est bien mignonne d'ailleurs et elle te cherchait pour te revoir » _Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton innocent mais je savais bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.. Mais pas moyen de me rappeler de cette fille.

_« Ça me dit rien du tout.. » _Et en plus j'avais l'esprit un peu brouillé donc c'était d'autant plus difficile d'essayer de se souvenir.

_« Mais si Kyle ! Rebecca ! Ta première petite amie ! T'étais dingue d'elle je me rappelle bien et puis elle s'était habillé en prostituée à cause de toi et son frère t'avais cassé la gueule. Tu la remets maintenant ? »_

Ah oui tient, ça devait être d'une période de ma vie que j'avais voulu oublier à tout prix, j'avais 9 ans et cette fille me plaisait bien. Mais elle était plutôt particulière puisqu'elle et son frère ne sortaient jamais, même pas pour aller à l'école. Leurs parents étaient un peu barjos et disaient qu'ils n'étaient en sécurité que chez eux, donc ils suivaient des cours par correspondance. J'avais quand même été la voir en cachette et lui avait dit que je l'aimais (j'avais 9 ans en même temps..) sauf qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire puisqu'elle était tout le temps cloitrée chez elle, sans aucun contact avec des personnes autres que ses parents et son frère.

Alors j'avais cru bien faire en essayant de lui expliquer moi même et en la convaincant de venir avec moi le lendemain à la fête de l'école. Elle était venue, fringuée en mini prostituée et avait embrassé tous les garçons de la salle sur la bouche. Son frère m'avait tenu pour responsable du changement de comportement de sa sœur et m'avait cassé la gueule. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle avait compris de travers dans ce que je lui avait dit ce jour là.

Le lendemain sa famille avait déménagé, leurs parents trouvant que l'ambiance qui régnait à South Park était très mauvaise pour leurs enfants.

« _… Ah oui, Rebecca.. »_

Kenny qui avait l'air de trouver tout cela très drôle en rajouta une couche:

« _Ouais ben sa famille est revenue et elle m'a demandé si tu étais encore ici, elle avait l'air très impatiente de te revoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. »_

Je me mis à rougir violemment.

_« Oui mais.. enfin je veux dire.. c'est.. »_

_« Panique pas, tu lui diras que t'es gay ou que t'es pas intéressé voilà tout. »_

_« Je suppose que tu as raison.. »_ Et en plus elle ne m'a pas revu depuis des années, si ça se trouve elle va s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas du tout son genre me dis-je.

_« Bref bref toi tu t'es fais la belle hier avec Stanny au fait, vous en avez bien profité j'espère ? »_

Je me remis à rougir encore plus violemment.

_« Ça te regarde pas du tout ! Et puis qui te dis que.._

_« Rooo fais pas semblant Kyle, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher et puis t'inquiètes je dirai rien évidemment. Vous avez voulu être un peu seuls tous les deux pour prendre du bon temps, c'est normal. »_

Et il avait ce grand sourire agaçant en plus, mais bon je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pour garder le silence là dessus.

_« Sur ce je vais te laisser, il grand temps que je ramène Butters chez lui ou il se fera punir encore plus sévèrement. »_

J'avais complètement oublié Butters que Kenny tentait de réveiller sur le ban. Il avait l'air un peu mieux qu'avant et pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Kenny préféra quand même l'aider à marcher en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

_« Bon ben à plus tard Ky ! »_

_« Ouais à plus et bonne chance pour Butters ! »_

Et voilà je me retrouve tout seul maintenant, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez moi. J'aimerais bien m'incruster chez Stan, je suis sur qu'il est en train de pioncer à l'heure qu'il est et dormir c'est mieux à deux (surtout dormir avec Stan, hum..) sauf qu'avec les 6 appels manqués de ma mère sur mon portable j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas tarder.

En rentrant chez moi je me surpris à repenser à cette Rebecca, j'espère pour elle qu'elle a changé depuis parce qu'elle était quand même bizarre cette fille.. 


	3. Intenses révisions avec Kyle

**Chapitre 2**

_**Un grand merci à ma fidèle June et je suis très contente que tu trouves la description des personnages réaliste, c'est qu'on est plutôt d'accord sur plusieurs points ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux autres =)**_

_**Un autre grand merci à ma meilleure amie Ryurin qui m'est également d'un grand soutien et qui me coach quand il le faut ^^**_

_**Et non il n'y a pas d'euros à South Park mais on s'en fiche un peu non =D ? **_

_**Bref voilà enfin la suite et pour pardonner mon (énorme) retard voila un chapitre un peu coquin **_

_Pov Stan_

- « _Stan tu n'écoutes pas ! »_

Je lève la tête vers un Kyle particulièrement agacé, de quoi on parlait déjà ? Ah oui de la liste des présidents américains je crois.. Il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère (qui lui avait passé un savon quand il était rentré la veille) de le laisser aller chez moi soit-disant pour m'aider à réviser le contrôle d'histoire du lendemain. Elle l'avait trouvé généreux de combler ainsi mes lacunes et l'avait laissé partir. Je l'avais trouvé très malin sur ce coup et je l'avais attendu avec impatience, déjà d'humeur câline. Sauf qu'il avait calmé instantanément mes ardeurs en me disant qu'il voulait **vraiment** et **sérieusement** me faire réviser.

Donc j'en étais réduit à l'écouter lire ses passionnantes notes.. Mais c'était pas si ennuyeux que ça finalement puisque j'y avais trouvé un intérêt, sa voix plutôt grave commençait à me bercer et peu importe ce qu'il disait, je regardais ses lèvres bouger quand il parlait. Je pouvais l'admirer, il était même sexy concentré comme ça, avec ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez qu'il ne mettait que pour lire, elles avaient un effet étrange sur moi et me donnaient bizarrement encore plus envie me jeter sur lui. Et dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour le bien de son petit ami qui malheureusement avait tout autre chose en tête..

Mais là j'étais grillé.

- « _Mais si je t'assure ! »_

_- « Vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'avais rien écouté bien sur. Enfin si mais juste au début..

- « _Ben.. T'as dis que j'écoutais pas. » _Répondis-je avec un grand sourire provocateur.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de profonde exaspération. Je lui fait souvent cet effet là quand on essaie de travailler à deux.

- « _Stan.. qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi.. »_

_- « Oh t'inquiètes pas pour moi je suis sur qu'on pourra toujours me recycler dans quelque chose, au pire j'ai qu'a devenir flic, vu l'inspecteur Barbrady ça doit pas être compliqué. »_

Il se mit à rire en pensant surement à la même chose que moi. L'inspecteur Barbrady était le seul flic de South Park et il ne savait même pas lire. Il n'était pas brillant mais ça restait un bon gars, un jour quand ma mère a cru que j'avais assassiné deux personnes alors que c'était le poisson rouge démoniaque que m'avait offert ma tante, elle l'avait enfermé dans notre cave pour me protéger puisque j'étais le suspect numéro 1. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire..

- « _Sérieusement Stan je peux avoir ton attention deux minutes ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais fais un effort ! »_

Mais il avait toute mon attention pourtant, enfin pas celle qu'il aurait voulu mais bon. En le voyant me dévisager de nouveau sévèrement je compris que je n'allais pas avoir le choix, soyons un peu studieux Stan tu peux le faire..

Je me redressais alors en bombant le torse, plein de bonnes volontés et senti une vive douleur à l'épaule droite, quelque chose de plus douloureux que mes courbatures. Je tressailli de surprise et massai mon épaule endolorie.

- « _Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Tu t'es fait mal ? » _s'inquiéta automatiquement Kyle.

- « _Oui.. Enfin je sais pas trop, je m'en rappelle plus en fait, je crois que c'était quand on était dans la forêt, j'ai du me cogner un peu fort contre un arbre et sur le coup j'ai du rien sentir avec l'alcool mais maintenant ça fait vachement mal.. »_

Vu l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de Kyle il devait avoir complètement oublié nos révisions à ce moment là, j'avais peut être mal mais j'étais bien content qu'il se fasse du soucis pour moi.

- _« C'est peut être grave.. Fais moi voir.. »_

Il enleva ses lunettes, laissa ses notes en plan et s'approcha pour examiner mon épaule. Il se plaça derrière moi sur le lit et souleva le col de mon tee shirt pour mieux voir.

Sauf qu'avec cette soudaine proximité j'en avais presque déjà oublié ma douleur.

- « _Hum c'est pas très beau à voir, t'as un gros bleu avec des petites coupures dessus mais rien de bien grave.. »_

C'était presque dommage puisque du coup on allait surement se remettre à réviser. Je poussai un soupir fatigué d'avance, mon courage de tout à l'heure s'étant évaporé en quelques secondes.

_- « Mais je pense que je t'ai assez barbé avec l'histoire pour le moment, je vais te détendre un peu.. »_

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase et m'avais fait frémir en m'enlaçant par derrière et en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il commença doucement à me masser, pour détendre mes muscles. Il fit attention à mon épaule droite, la frôlant seulement en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec sa paume. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux en profiter et me délecter de l'effet apaisant que cela me procurait. Il massait bien en plus, avec des mouvements lents et fermes, il m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et descendit ses mains pour les passer sous mon tee shirt et me caresser le dos. Il les fit aller le long de ma colonne vertébrale et se mit à pétrir mes omoplates.

Je laissai échapper des 'humm' de contentement et sursautai quand il touchait une zone sensible, comme les côtes. Il savait très bien que je ne supportais pas quand il me touchait ici puisque je gigotais à chaque fois mais il le faisait exprès pour me torturer bien sur.

Il me colla de nouveau contre lui pour mieux passer ses mains sur mon ventre, j'y étais encore plus sensible d'ailleurs. Je me tortillai sous ses caresses et sentis une douce chaleur naitre dans mon bas-ventre. Le plaisir augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements qui allaient de mon torse à mon nombril, ses doigts frôlèrent mes tétons en s'y attardant un peu. Ma respiration commençait à se faire un peu plus saccadée.

- « _Hum.. Kyle.. »_

_-' « Tu veux que j'aille un peu plus loin ? »_ murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- « _Oui, t'arrêtes surtout pas tu fais ça très bien » _On sentait très bien l'impatience et le désir dans ma voix mais il s'arrêta quand même, les mains posées à plat sur mon ventre il semblait hésiter. Frustré j'allais protester mais il me devança:

- « _C'est que.. enfin ta mère est pas loin et.. »_

_- « T'inquiètes je ferai pas de bruit c'est promis mais t'arrêtes pas maintenant ! »_

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant mes supplications et recommença à bouger ses mains, en m'embrassant doucement dans le cou en même temps.

- « _Hum tu en as vraiment envie n'est ce pas Stanley ? » _Il n'y a que mes parents et mes profs qui m'appellent par mon prénom entier, ce qui a le don de m'agacer puisque la plupart du temps c'est pour me reprocher quelque chose. Mais Kyle aussi quand on a ce genre de moments intimes et là ça ne me dérange pas du tout vu la façon dont il le prononce..

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et passa ses mains sous mon nombril, en me massant à la limite de mon caleçon. La chaleur dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifia sous ses doigts, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir mais c'était pas facile. Je laissai ma tête retomber sur son épaule en signe d'intense décontraction et me félicita intérieurement de m'être fait mal, je le ferai plus souvent si c'est comme ça..

Soudain Kyle étouffa un grognement d'impatience dans mon cou et me plaqua brusquement sur le lit. Il était maintenant au dessus de moi ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il profita d'avoir enfin accès à ma bouche pour m'embrasser fougueusement pendant que nos mains se baladaient un peu partout sous nos vêtements. On ne contrôlait plus grand chose à ce moment là, on avait chaud et tellement envie l'un et l'autre. Sa mère, la mienne dans la chambre à côté et le contrôle d'histoire de demain pouvaient bien aller se faire voir.

Je décidais de prendre le contrôle de la situation et inversai nos positions pour mieux l'avoir à ma merci sans même interrompre nos baisers. Il passait ses mains sur mon dos brulant tout en me maintenant fort contre lui. L'une des miennes se perdait sur son torse pendant que l'autre lui caressait la joue. Puis d'un coup et à son étonnement je me redressai, à califourchon sur lui pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux verts fiévreux. J'étais bien placé pour sentir son excitation mais il devait à mon avis deviner facilement la mienne également. Il avait le visage un peu rouge, avec quelques mèches rousses collées par la sueur sur son front et son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien. Nous échangeâmes un regard intense pendant une poignées de secondes, lui me maintenant les cuisses et moi avec les poings légèrement serrés posés sur son son ventre.

- « _Tu es beau comme ça »_ soufflais-je.

- « _Tu ne t'es pas vu. »_

Mon sourire s'élargit et je me baissai pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais avec plus de douceur cette fois, il ferma les yeux pendant que mes lèvres se posèrent lentement sur les siennes. On avait besoin de prendre notre temps, avant d'aller plus loin et de s'offrir complètement l'un à l'autre. Après avoir couvert son visage de baisers je descendis le long de son cou en le léchant généreusement sur toute la longueur.

- « _Hé arrête de me baver dessus ! » _gémit-il.

- « _Je te fais ce que je veux Ky.. » _murmurais-je en retour. Je savais très bien qu'il ne supportait pas quand je faisais ça et c'était exactement ce pour quoi je le faisais.

- « _Mais maintenant on dirait qu'un escargot m'est passé sur la gorge.. » _grommela-t-il ce qui me fit sourire encore plus.

- « _Et il continue son chemin.. »_ dis-je en lui léchouillant les tétons et bizarrement il ne s'en plaignit pas cette fois mais sursauta en jurant.

Alors que j'étais bien parti pour lui torturer le nombril et lui-faire-pleins-d'autres-trucs-plus-chauds-les-uns-que-les-autres, les coups soudain distribués sur ma porte retentirent comme un boulet de canon dans nos têtes et nous firent instantanément sortir de notre torpeur. En catastrophe je me redressai d'un coup, les jambes toujours écartées sur Kyle pendant que celui-ci avait le front luisant de sueur et la bouche grande ouverte en signe de détresse.

J'eus alors un réflexe complètement idiot et irréfléchi, celui de m'écarter le plus vite possible de Kyle ce qui n'étais pas une très bonne idée puisque dans ma précipitation j'en avais oublié que mon lit étais tout de même élevé par rapport au sol. Je me rétamai donc assez lamentablement en faisant un grand **boum** avec ma tête qui heurta violemment un coin de mon bureau. J'avais laissé échapper un petit cri de douleur et avait aussitôt cherché avec mes doigts la bosse imposante qui s'était déjà formée sur mon crâne. Kyle fut presque tout de suite à mes côtés pour examiner les dégâts:

- « _Oh merde ça va Stan ! C'est.. c'est de ma faute.. désolé vieux ! »_

Il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour mes réflexes médiocres, c'était vraiment pas sa faute. Avec ma chute prodigieuse on en aurait presque oublié la présence derrière la porte qui semblait-il n'oser plus se manifester après tout ce boucan pour pas grand chose.

- « ….. _Euh.. Stan ça va ? Vous ne vous battez pas les garçons j'espère ! »_ Je reconnus la voix inquiète et mal assurée de mon père.

- « _Enfin bref c'était juste la mère de Kyle au téléphone, comme il est sensé être punis il va devoir bientôt rentrer.. Mais dites.. tout va bien là dedans ? »_

_- « .. Oui oui ça va ça va _articulais-je à toute vitesse une fois le choc passé. _C'était rien t'inquiètes pas ! »_

_- « Bon.. Très bien. Tu as entendu Kyle ? »_

_- « Oui merci Mr. Marsh ! Je.. je ne vais pas tarder ! »_

J'entendis avec soulagement mon père qui s'éloignait en grommelant. Il y eu un drôle de silence puis je tournai la tête vers mon petit ami. Accroupis à mes côtés, il me regardait avec un air hébété sur le visage, qui se changea bientôt en un sourire crispé. Puis enfin n'y tenant plus il éclata de rire. J'aurais peut être du me vexer, parce que finalement il était en train de se moquer de moi là, (bon ok il y avait de quoi..) et il n'en pouvait plus d'ailleurs. Il se roulait limite par terre en se tenant le ventre.

Mais son hilarité était contagieuse, et je pouffai vite de rire comme un idiot avec lui. En plus on arrivait plus à s'arrêter c'était nerveux, incontrôlable. Sauf qu'il fallait que je me calme si en plus d'une bosse je ne voulais pas d'une crise d'asthme et de crampes à l'estomac. Sans compter mon père qui devait nous entendre d'en bas et s'interroger sérieusement.

- « _Bon Kyle, c'est bon là tu vas t'en remettre quand même.. »_

_- « Désolé mais.. c'était trop drôle ! En plus tu t'es fait mal pour rien puisqu'on avait mis le verrou mais tu t'es quand même jeté par terre ! » _

Il fallut que je le tape pour qu'il se taise, j'avais assez honte comme ça et il fallait qu'il en rajoute !

- « _Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais devoir y aller parce que j'ai pas très envie d'être encore privé de sortie moi.. »_

A chaque fois c'est pareil, on passe de bons moments tous les deux puis comme toujours sa mère exige qu'il se dépêche de rentrer et lui il n'ose jamais la contrarier.

- « _Pff elle abuse quand même ta mère, elle pourrait te laisser vivre ta vie, t'as plus 10 ans ! »_

De toute façon même quand on avait 10 ans on s'en sortait très bien tous seuls le plus souvent. On ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur nos parents ou sur la population adulte de South Park parce qu'ils sont tous bizarres ici, il doit leur manquer une case à mon avis. Surtout mon père en fait. La mère de Kyle c'est pas pareil, elle elle est flippante.

- « _Je sais mais tu sais si je rentre plus tard elle va encore me prendre la tête, déjà qu'elle est à cran parce que soit disant mes notes sont catastrophiques et que je devrais avoir honte parce que je ne me prépare pas à un avenir brillant.. Enfin bref le refrain habituel quoi et j'ai pas très envie de l'entendre ce soir en fait, et puis on se voit demain en cours. » _

Il me lança un regard d'excuse mais je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir une mère aussi envahissante sur son dos et je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'elle le punisse d'avantage ou ne pourrait même plus se voir. Et on ne voulait surtout pas en arriver là puisqu'on arrive déjà difficilement à se passer l'un de l'autre une journée entière.

- « _Ok t'inquiètes je comprends et tu diras à ta mère que grâce à toi je connais le cours d'histoire par cœur ! » _lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

En guise de réponse son poing rencontra brusquement mon épaule. Pas celle qui qui me faisait mal heureusement même si je suis sur qu'il ne l'a même pas fait exprès.

_- « T'as intérêt à réviser toi même ce soir parce que je t'ai fais qu'un quart d'heure de révisions dont 2 minutes que t'as écouté.. » _

Il a beau se plaindre de sa mère je trouve quand même qu'il lui ressemble pas mal niveau caractère des fois. Mais je me garde bien de le lui faire remarquer et puis j'aime bien son coté raisonnable et sérieux, il contraste plutôt bien avec mon coté rebelle, un peu maladroit voir même idiot des fois. J'évite de trop le taquiner parce qu'il s'énerve très facilement, surtout avec Cartman dans les environs. Sauf que lui il tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde mais encore plus sur ceux de Kyle.

- « _Promis ! Enfin j'y jetterai au moins un coup d'œil. »_

_- « ..Bon je crois que je vais devoir m'en contenter »_

Il se relève, prêt à partir. Mais pourquoi le temps passe-t-il toujours si vite quand on le passe à deux ? Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un chaton triste parce qu'il se baisse à nouveau pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et poser ses lèvres sur mon front. J'en profite pour lui saisir les poignets et enfouir ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur encore une fois.

- « _Stan ? Je te rappelles qu'on va se revoir dans moins de 24 heures alors arrête de me faire ton cinéma.. Après je me sens mal de te laisser comme ça. »_

Je le libère de mon étreinte à regret. Il a pourtant raison je dramatise pas mal, à chaque fois qu'il doit partir et que je dois lui dire au revoir je le retiens le plus longtemps possible en me collant à lui. Dans notre quatuor c'est moi le plus 'sensible' comme dit Kyle, ou la 'tapette de service' comme dit Cartman. Bref c'est pas une super réputation mais je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'on peut bien penser de moi, au lycée ceux qui ne savent pas que je sors avec Kyle l'ont deviné et ceux qui ne l'ont pas deviné ont au moins remarqué que je suis plus porté sur les garçons que sur les filles.

Kyle lui il essaie au mieux de le cacher, si bien qu'il se fait toujours draguer par quelques pouffiasses de temps en temps. Ça me fait rire parce qu'elles pensent avoir leur chance avec lui, mais c'est plutôt cruel de sa part puisqu'il leurs adresse parfois la parole et leurs fait un sourire charmeur juste pour le fun il me dit avant de définitivement les ignorer. Ça me fait penser à quelque chose d'ailleurs..

- « _Au fait, j'ai parlé avec Wendy à la soirée et il paraît qu'il va y avoir deux nouveaux au lycée demain, ça arrive tellement rarement ici que tout le monde en parlait ! Une fille de notre âge et son frère, a ce qu'il paraît ils auraient habité à South Park quand ils étaient petits.. Mais moi ça me dit rien, tu t'en rappelles toi ? »_

_- « Euh Kenny m'en a parlé mais je vois pas du tout qui ça peut bien être. »_

C'est étrange, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il était sur la défensive. Moi ça me rendais curieux, j'espérais que l'un d'entre eux soit dans notre classe pour en savoir plus. Si j'avais su j'aurais de toutes mes forces voulu le contraire..

- « _ Bon aller j'y vais, à demain. »_

Il reconnecte brièvement sa bouche avec la mienne et me souffle tout bas un 'je t'aime' avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Je rêvasse quelques secondes avant de voir son cahier d'histoire toujours posé sur mon lit. Sans hésiter je m'en empare et dévale les escaliers en espérant qu'il soit encore là. Heureusement il était encore devant la porte et s'apprêtait à partir.

- « _ Hé Kyle attends, oublies pas ça se serait dommage ! » _Dis-je en lui tendant ses cours.

- « _ Ah oui merci je l'avais complètement celui-là » _Je sens peser le regard de mon père sur nous alors qu'on échange un dernier sourire complice avant qu'il disparaisse dehors. Il ne doit rien y comprendre la pauvre, d'abord il croit qu'on s'est tapé dessus tout à l'heure et maintenant on doit lui donner l'air de s'être complètement réconcilié.

Mais comme je préfère échapper à ses questions gênantes je remonte en vitesse dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge de tout mon long sur mon lit et encore une fois je repense à Kyle. Et je me demande comment mon père le prendrait s'il savait vraiment, je suis sur qu'il serait déçu. Il aimerait surement qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée de South Park je fasse tomber toutes les filles et que je multiplie les conquêtes mais ce n'est tellement pas moi..

Moi je suis tombé définitivement amoureux de Kyle, qui en plus d'être un garçon est mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai peur que mon père et sa mère ne le digère jamais, que le jour ou ils le seront ils ne nous regardent plus jamais de la même manière. Qu'on se mettent d'un coup à leurs inspirer du dégoût. Alors que moi je suis fier de nous deux et j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui tenir la main en public ou le prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie sans sentir tous ces regards accusateurs sur nous et entendre tous ces sarcasmes.

Mais je fais avec parce que je sais qu'un jour ce sera bien pire, le jour ou ses parents apprendrons la vérité car ça arrivera bien un jour et qu'il nous faudra être fort à ce moment là et affronter ça ensemble. De toute façon l'amour triomphe toujours non ?

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, il faut que j'arrête de penser à toutes ces conneries de contes de fées, j'aggrave mon cas là et puis je n'ai pas besoin de m'en faire maintenant, on a encore le temps. De toute façon personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

Je change de position et sens la bosse sur mon crâne qui se réveille. Elle me rappelle cruellement qu'on a même pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'on avait si bien commencé et je m'aperçois que je bande toujours. Je vais devoir finir ça moi même du coup..

_**Voilà voilà et apparition de la tant attendue (ou pas xD) Rebecca et de son frère dans le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! =)**_


	4. Quand la vérité éclate à la figure

Wendy a une vie parfaite, sans le moindre défaut. Ce qui lui va bien très d'ailleurs puisque Wendy _est _parfaite. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaie à tout prix de faire croire à tout le monde. Elle est intelligente et studieuse, la meilleure de sa classe depuis toujours. Elle est également très jolie et aime secrètement intercepter les regards des garçons qu'elle croise dans les couloirs se poser sur elle, mais elle ne l'avouera pas car Wendy est aussi très modeste. Elle fait très attention à son apparence car elle veut se sentir belle et désirée mais sans en faire trop, comme sa meilleure amie Barbara qui il faut bien l'avouer s'habille comme une prostituée, au quotidien qui plus est. Mais Wendy est une amie très attentionnée, fidèle et ouverte d'esprit, acceptant chacun comme il est. Elle s'efforce de voir d'abord les qualités en chaque personne, même si elle n'en a pas encore trouvé pour Cartman. Butters par exemple, il a beau avoir l'air incroyablement niais (et gay aussi, personne ne veut le croire quand il dit qu'il est hétéro) il n'en reste pas moins le garçon le plus gentil de l'univers, toujours là pour ses amis quand ils ont le plus besoin d'aide alors que la plupart du temps personne ne daigne lui accorder l'attention qu'il mérite. Ou Craig, le brun ténébreux bagarreur qui sèche plus de la moitié de ses cours pour aller fumer, et pas que du tabac d'ailleurs n'hésite pas à défendre chèrement ses amis ou simplement leur honneur quand il le juge nécessaire. Tweak peut en témoigner. Wendy est donc une fille absolument charmante, qu'on aimerait avoir comme amie et qu'on rêverait d'avoir comme petite amie.

Cependant il s'est passé quelque chose dans la vie de Wendy dont elle ne s'est jamais totalement remise, une période de sa vie qui date pourtant d'il y a quelques années mais qui lui a laissé des traces. Car c'est la seule fois ou Wendy a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse. Stan était son petit ami depuis qu'ils avaient 8 ans, leur relation était plutôt instable puisqu'ils se séparaient souvent mais se remettaient assez rapidement ensemble à chaque fois. Tout le monde disait à quel point ils étaient mignons tous les deux et qu'ils étaient bien parti pour se marier plus tard et vivre une vie heureuse. Mais Wendy était encore jeune et même si elle aimait beaucoup Stan il était trop tôt pour savoir si elle se sentait vraiment amoureuse. À l'inverse de Stan qui, très émotif, se sentait très amoureux d'elle et ne supportait pas quand elle décidait de le quitter pour faire une pause. Il lui faisait des crises de jalousie quand elle s'affichait avec Token en public ou avec un autre garçon, allant jusqu'à se transformer temporairement en gothic. Elle faisait semblant d'être exaspérée, ce qui était un peu le cas mais au fond d'elle elle aimait voir l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que c'était Stan qui avait plus d'emprise sur elle, et non l'inverse.

Ils sont restés ensemble longtemps, jusqu'à leur 14 ans. Wendy avait l'impression que tout allait bien entre eux, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler de leurs quelques disputes qui arrivaient de temps en temps, (le plus souvent à cause de ses caprices) qu'il ne la quitterai jamais ou dans le pire des cas qu'il le ferait mais reviendrai rapidement en lui avouant ne pouvoir se passer d'elle. Wendy n'avait pas du tout remarqué les changements qui s'opéraient en Stan à cette époque, qu'il se cherchait et se posait beaucoup de questions. Il y avait pourtant eu des signes précurseurs, qui auraient du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille comme le temps qu'il passait avec son meilleur ami. Il passait bien plus de temps avec celui-ci qu'avec elle. Mais Wendy ne voulait pas passer pour la petite amie envahissante et chiante, donc elle s'en plaignait rarement. De plus elle n'avait rien contre Kyle, qu'elle considérait d'ailleurs comme quelqu'un d'intelligent et de sympathique. Il n'était absolument pas un ennemi potentiel qui risquait de lui voler le cœur de son petit ami. Wendy avait toujours cru qu'elle aurait plutôt affaire à _une _ennemie potentielle. De plus leur relation n'avait jamais était très loin, malgré 5 ans ensemble ils n'avaient jamais été au delà d'un baiser sur la bouche. Mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, puisqu'ils étaient encore jeunes et qu'ils avaient le temps. Stan était un vrai gentleman, il ne l'aurait jamais brusqué.

Son quotidien confiant et monotone bascula alors lors d'une de leurs conversations, Stan lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important et c'était sans inquiétude qu'elle s'était rendue chez lui. Après tout il lui disait la même chose parfois, sur un ton faussement inquiet pour lui faire une surprise. Elle se sentait même excitée par ce qui allait se passer. Mais il avait une tête qui lui fit peur ce jour là et il répondit à peine au court baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de plus grave que leurs disputes habituelles. Il l'avait fait entrer, lui avait fait signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil, il s'était positionné juste en face d'elle. Comme il semblait chercher ses mots et ne disait rien depuis un moment, elle se racla la gorge suffisamment bruyamment pour qu'enfin il se sente obligé de prendre la parole.

Ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment là elle s'en rappelait très bien, comme si ses mots avaient marqué son âme au fer rouge.

- « Euh.. hum.. Écoute Wendy, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer. »

- « QUOI ? Attends Stan si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit avant hier je n'étais pas sérieuse, je disais juste que.. »

- « Non non ! Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, je.. je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on se sépare. »

- « Mais pourquoi alors ? … je sais ! C'est à cause d'hier en cours c'est ça ? C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, en fait Token voulait seulement.. »

- « Non Wendy tu n'y es pas du tout ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu as pu me dire ou faire, j'ai confiance en toi. »

- « _**Alors c'est quoi**_ ? Explique moi Stanley parce que **moi **je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu voudrais rompre si tout va bien entre nous. »

Elle se rappelait très bien avoir commencé à devenir hystérique et à paniquer intérieurement, depuis quand Stan ne se satisfaisait plus d'elle ? Que s'était-il passé ces derniers jours chez son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ? Il était impensable qu'il l'a trompe, elle était pratiquement sure qu'aucune autre fille ne l'intéressait. Mais il avait ce regard coupable et fuyant et avait dégluti quand elle lui avait demandé une réponse franche, elle avait soudainement eu peur de la réponse.

- « Je suis désolé mais je pense que je ne t'aime plus suffisamment Wendy. »

Ça faisait mal, très mal mais au moins c'était une réponse claire. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure et avait essayé en vain de rester calme mais des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Qu'avait t-elle fait de mal ? Malgré ses quelques caprices elle s'était toujours sentie juste avec lui, et ça faisait 5 ans, _**5 ans **_qu'ils étaient ensemble !

- « Écoute, quoi que tu puisses penser ce n'est absolument pas ta faute Wendy, tu étais.. Enfin je veux dire t'es une fille géniale et je m'en veux de te faire ça, vraiment.. »

C'est à ce moment que c'était devenu clair dans sa tête, il y en avait forcément une autre. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et se suffisaient parfaitement alors Stan s'était à coup sur entiché d'une pouffiasse. Aveuglée par cette idée et le cœur brisé elle s'était décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- « Dis moi qui Stan. »

- « .. Quoi ? »

- « Je ne suis pas idiote Stan, je sais bien qu'il y en a une autre. J'ai remarqué tu sais, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de filles qui aimeraient sortir avec toi mais je croyais que ça t'étais égal puisqu'on était très bien tous les deux. Apparemment non alors je veux au moins savoir qui c'est. »

- « Wendy je te jures que.. »

- « Red ? Ou peut être Heîdi.. Ou alors cette fille dans ta classe, Sarah c'est ça ? »

- « Non ! »

- « _**Alors dis moi Stan !**_ Admet le ! Dis moi qui est cette pétasse pour que je sache quand je la croiserai au lycée, dis le moi avant que je le découvre en vous voyant vous afficher et vous embrasser devant tout le monde. »

Là elle se souvient avoir vraiment pété un plomb, une immense jalousie mêlée à un sentiment de désespoir s'était emparé d'elle et elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais normalement. Elle n'était même pas sure s'il y en avait bien une autre mais elle ne voyait aucune autre possibilité, il ne pouvait pas rompre sans lui donner aucune explication !

- « Bon d'accord ! C'est vrai tu as raison, il y a quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est plus compliqué que ça et je te jures qu'il ne s'est rien passé ou _presque_ entre nous. En fait je me suis juste rendu compte de mes sentiments pour _cette personne _mais.. enfin comme j'ai dit c'est assez compliqué.. »

- « Dis moi comment elle s'appelle, je veux son nom ! »

- « … Kyle. »

Wendy avait été préparé à tout, même à entendre le nom de sa meilleure amie mais surtout pas à _ça_.

Stan était conscient qu'il venait de profondément choquer sa petite amie en prononçant ce nom avec une toute petite voix. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre et se tordait maladroitement les mains. Wendy avait la bouche grande ouverte mais ne semblait pas encore réagir, comme si elle en avait oublié de se mettre encore plus en colère. Elle était pétrifiée comme une statue et dans une autre situation sa posture aurait parut grotesque et amusante. Mais à cet instant l'heure était grave.

Le brun s'imagina des tas de scénarios en quelques secondes, d'abord elle se mettrait a hurler et à traiter Kyle de tous les noms, puis elle pleurerait en pensant que s'il était gay elle serait forcément responsable. Enfin elle partirai en claquant la porte et en lui promettant que toute l'école serait au courant le lendemain.

Il se maudit de lui avoir avoué tout à coup, ils auraient pu garder ça secret et Stan lui aurait dit à la place qu'il n'était plus bien avec elle et puis c'est tout. Mais Kyle avait insisté pour qu'elle soit au courant, « C'est la moindre des choses, qu'il avait dit placidement en sortant le nez d'un bouquin. Après tout tu dois quand même lui dire pourquoi tu la largues, même si dans ce cas-ci c'est parce que tu te tapes ton meilleur ami. »

_Ha il est marrant lui, c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire et je suis sur qu'il se marrerait bien en me voyant.._

Wendy décida qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, bizarrement sa colère était complètement retombée et elle ne savait plus comment réagir. C'était comment dire, absurde. Elle devait sortir d'ici et vite pour réussir à mettre un sens à tout ça. Elle regarda enfin son petit ami (enfin ex-petit ami) qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en regardant le parquet.

- « Je euh.. ben je dois y aller parce que euh.. Enfin je vais y réfléchir tout ça et puis.. Je te vois demain ! »

Elle se leva si vite qu'elle fut prise de vertiges et adressa même un sourire compulsif à Stan qui la regarda partir étonné. Elle quitta la maison en moins de deux, son cerveau refusant toujours de donner un sens à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle allait devoir digérer plusieurs choses avant d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Stan. En rentrant chez elle elle sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler et des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue mais ne se sentait pas encore triste. Seulement extrêmement confuse et idiote à la fois. Son esprit l'assaillait de questions mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent résonnait dans sa tête: Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle n'ait absolument rien vu venir ?

Stan toujours dans son fauteuil ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou fortement s'inquiéter. Il s'était attendu aux pires scénarios mais celui là n'en faisait pas partie. Il soupira puis décida d'appeler Kyle, il aurait forcément une explication puisqu'il avait toujours réponse à tout.


End file.
